


Aboard the Balerion

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Aboard the Balerion, F/M, Sex, drunk, dub consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Jorah Mormont sneaks into Daenerys cabin.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Aboard the Balerion

Jorah stared out into the abyss before him. He listened as the waves gently crashed into the hull, watched as the dragons flew through the air, almost impossible to see in the darkness. It was rather peaceful. But even still his mind was elsewhere. It was with the woman sleeping in the captains cabin. Three days had passed since he had stolen a kiss from his Queen. The taste of her lips still lingered, as did the sting of her rejection. She had avoided him since that night, well as much as she could on a ship. For a moment everything was perfect. She did not resist the kiss. And afterwards he was sure he had awoken something within her, her desire and arousal had been clear to see. He had allowed himself to hope, he had been a fool. Alas, she had composed herself and sent him away. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if it had plagued her mind as it did his. Had she been longing for another kiss? Perhaps more? He raised the wine to lips but found it too be empty. Frustrated, he cursed and threw the empty bottle into the sea. They were running dangerously low on wine, and they were still several days away from Astapor. Still his thirst was not yet satisfied. He turned his back on the waves and journeyed below deck. He spent several moments poking around the stores, unwilling to concede they were truly out of drink. Then the thought struck him. Daenerys has several bottles in her cabin. He couldn’t steal from her but perhaps the captain had some hidden away where the khaleesi slept. 

He made his way to her cabin, rocking with the waves. When he reached his destination, he carefully opened the door and slipped inside. The candles were still lit, so at least he could see where he was going. He scoured the room with his eyes and found what he was looking for. Beside her bed was a flagon of wine. He quietly walked over to his target, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty. When he reached the wine he glanced over at the bed to ensure she was asleep, but he found he could not avert his gaze. Daenerys was sleeping peacefully, her blanket barely covering her body. Her top half was completely exposed, as were her legs. Jorah urged himself to look away and leave with the wine. But he just couldn’t take his eyes of her naked chest. After a moment of watching her sleep, almost subconsciously his hands went to her breasts and gently cupped them. Without thinking he dropped to his knees beside her bed and gently ran his fingers over her exposed skin. His heart stopped when she seemed to stir but thankfully she did not wake. Feeling emboldened he slowly but surely pulled the blanket off the rest of the way, now she was completely exposed to him. He silently basked in the glory of her body before gently spreading her legs, just enough to get his head between her thighs. He placed a few soft kisses to her sex before slowly lapping his tongue through her folds several times. 

He stood up and backed away from her. Many thoughts going through his head. He had already crossed the line and to go further would be to risk getting caught. But he wanted her so bad. And she had wanted him too, he had seen it in her eyes when he kissed her, he had seen her nipples harden for him. Yes, they were meant to be. But he would not take her as she slept. He quickly but quietly discarded his clothes and walked back over to the bed. In case he didn’t get another chance he gently took her breast into his mouth. Then he gently shook her.

“Khaleesi, khaleesi wake up.” He said, barely above a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him sleepily.

“Jorah?” She said confused. “What’s the matter.”

“Nothing is the matter my love, I have merely come to profess my undying love for you.” He said. His words took awhile to sink in but once they did it seemed to wake her completely. She looked at him and only just seemed to realise his state of undress.

“Jorah your clothes.” She said, sitting up and hurriedly covering herself with the sheets. “What has gotten into you? This is hardly appropriate.”

“I was hoping we would have no need of my clothes.” He said. She looked directly into his eyes. “After all you had already discarded yours.”

“Are you drunk Ser?” She asked.

“A little.” He admitted. 

“Why are you here? How could you think this is ok?” She asked.

“I was thinking of our kiss. And the effect it had on you.” He said, she averted her gaze.

“I don’t know what you mean Ser.” She said. “If you recall I sent you away.”

“That was your mind talking Khaleesi, not your heart.” He said, leaning ever closer.

“Should I not listen to my mind?” She asked.

“Not in matters of the heart.” He said, pressing his lips to hers. She did not return the kiss and gently pushed him back. 

“And if my heart also says no?” She asked.

“Your heart won’t know what it wants until it’s bad it.” He said.

“So what should I listen to?” She asked.

“Your desires.” He said, before once again taking her lips in a kiss. This time she did not resist, instead she opened her mouth for his tongue. He forcefully pulled the sheet away as there tongues sparred, his hands latching onto her tits. He kissed his way down her neck before taking her breast fully into his mouth, licking and sucking at her teats. He roughly spread her legs and pushed his manhood up into her. He audibly gasped as he entered her tight and impossibly warm cunt. She truly was a dragon. He was so overwhelmed by her that he only lasted a few pumps before spilling into her. They broke there kiss and she looked at him with amusement in her eyes. He blushed from the embarrassment and cursed himself for acting like a green boy.

“Well that was quick.” She said with a laugh. He groaned in frustration than began thrusting again. He had too prove himself a worthy lover. He performed much better the second time around, going much slower and doing everything he could to increase her pleasure. He only let himself spill when he felt her walls tighten around him as she screamed in pleasure. 

“Well?” He asked after they had gathered themselves. 

“Well what?” She asked.

“Do you see now? This is right.” He said.

“My heart still isn’t quite convinced.” She said teasingly.

“Oh? Well we will have to change that.” He said, rolling over and capturing her lips once more. They made love three more times that night, and every other night they spent on that ship.


End file.
